


【授权翻译】跟我私奔吧（不然就唱死你）

by CoraT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stanford Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“兄弟，外面有个人，我想他唱的是你。”<br/>Dean停不住一直唱歌。Sam尴尬得要死，而这一切的答案只有真爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】跟我私奔吧（不然就唱死你）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run Away With Me (Or I'll Keep Singing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653888) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 歌曲包括山羊皮乐队（Suede）的Sam，Bing Crosby的I Love You, Samantha和音乐剧The Unauthorized Biography Of Samantha Brown中的Run AwayWith Me（跟我私奔吧）

这一切都从Sam的室友把他从睡梦中摇醒开始。

“兄弟，外面有个人，我想他唱的是你。”

Sam对Josh眨了眨眼，完全不知道他在说什么。

“什么？”

这时他听到了。

一阵歌声从敞开的窗外飘来。

“噢，噢，噢，Sam，噢，噢，噢，Sam……”

“开什么玩笑。”Sam呻吟了一声。声音非常的耳熟，大概是他的某个朋友开他的玩笑。这叫他还怎么在这镇里活下去。

“噢，噢，噢，Sam……”

“好啦，好啦，我来了。”Sam抱怨着嘟囔，爬出床走到窗前。他揉了揉双眼，眯着眼看向外面的一片漆黑，试着认出宿舍楼下的街灯下伫立的身影。

“你是我的支柱。”

Sam揉着脸的手放下来牢牢抓紧窗台，瞪着那个在他两层楼下、哀求地凝视着他的男人。

难怪这声音听起来这么耳熟，他想到。

“Dean？”他差点噎着自己。这太不合理了，但那个穿着皮夹大衣站在那里的人，的确是他的哥哥。

Dean没有回答他，只是走了几步又开始唱，这次换了个调。

“我爱你……Samantha，”他满腔柔情地唱着，“我对你的爱永不灭。”

Sam惊呆了，张大嘴巴。

Josh在他身旁，靠着窗户，爆出了笑声。“他刚刚是不是叫你Samantha？”

Sam甚至没必要回答他，因为Dean的歌声就没停过。

“记住了Samantha，我只爱你一个女人。”

Josh快要把自己笑死过去了，但Sam完全没有被逗乐，而是恰恰相反。

“Dean，你他妈在这儿干什么？”他怒气冲冲地问道。“你干什么？”

Dean的反应完全不像是听到了Sam的话，但他一直用那双大大的蒙着水雾的双眼看着他。

“跟我一起吧，Samantha，我们骑着星星一直飞到天外，记住了Samantha，我只爱你一个女人。”

“你在耍我吗？”Sam大吼，他完全放弃要压低音量了。人行道上Dean的身边已经围了一小撮群众。“这一点都不好玩！”

“不，这可好玩了！”Josh插了一句。

“闭嘴吧，伙计。”Sam吼道。

“如果以后某一天你对我说，”Dean摊开双手继续唱道，“走吧，走开，再见！记住了Samantha，我只爱你一个女人。”

Sam决定无视胸中针刺般的愧疚。这是7个月前他离开Dean和父亲出走上大学后，他跟Dean的第一次见面。此刻，看到他总是让Sam想起他最后一次见到他的那一幕，那时候Dean开车送他去车站，沉默而带着无比的哀伤，在他离开之前给了他一个仿佛要把他全身骨头压碎的拥抱。

这是他第一次再看见Dean，自从……而Dean一定要用唱歌来宣示自己的到来吗？

还他妈的情歌？

“你什么时候能像个正常人一样说话了，”Sam低头对着他哥喊道，“你再上来找我吧！”

话音刚落，他把窗户甩上，隔绝了Dean的音乐剧。

“兄弟，”Josh说道，嘴角依然忍不住抽搐着，“这可有点残忍啊，不是吗？那男的可是在对你告白啊，你就这样把他关在外面？”

Sam迅速往窗外瞄了一眼，只见Dean已经走了。他差点以为这只是他的幻觉，但是外面那还没散去的人群提醒他完全不是这么回事，他们当中大部分女生都责难地摇着头，抬头看着Sam的那扇窗。

就在这时，外面传来一阵敲门声。

Sam有种不祥的预感，他想他知道这是谁，但他还是快步上前打开门。

看见Dean毫无阻隔地站在他面前，就像一个拳头重重打在他的腹部。他活生生地站在这儿，跟Sam记得的没有任何差别。他的脸颊通红——大概是用跑的上来才这么快吧——身旁的双手握成拳头，胸膛起伏个不停。

Sam还没来得及说话，Dean就伸出手阻止他。

“先等我喘过气，”他缓着呼吸，听到Dean正常说话的声音让Sam大大松了一口气，他几乎要相信这场蹩脚的灾难般的音乐剧已经完了。然后Dean又张开嘴巴。

“这可真是困难，”他唱着，“如果我看起来浑身大汗淋漓，好吧，因为这就是我。”

Sam被吓傻了。好吧，Dean正对着他唱歌给他带来的冲击远远比刚才要大。这太诡异了。一般人都干不来这个。Dean也干不来这个！

“你是中了什么诅咒吗？”Sam问道。

Dean紧张地踱着步，然后抬头直视Sam的双眼，眼里带着无比的决心。

“我不善言辞，这也不稀奇了。但我还是试着告诉你——”

“不，警告你真的别这么干。”Sam试着掩住Dean的嘴。Dean挣开他，连挣扎的时候都没停过歌声。

“——我只想跟你在一起。跟你在一——起——！”

Dean伸手放在Sam的胸部正中间，把他往后推。Sam想制住他，但Dean眼里的深情让他整个僵住了。

“跟我私奔吧，”Dean恳求着，“让我载你离开这个城市，让我成为你的避风港。我们可以一边打工挣钱一边出走，跟我私奔吧！”

“耶稣基督啊，”Sam低声骂着。Dean听起来非常的认真——就是那种别人在歌唱时候的认真。

“德州的夏天很清凉。我们会像杰克•凯鲁亚克（译注：《在路上》的作者）一样公路漫游，回望过去点滴。Sam，你已经准备好了，我们一起走吧啊啊啊……”

走廊上其他宿舍的门都打开了，人们好奇地探出头。Sam在过度羞耻中捂住脸。他在这个镇要活不下去了。

Dean完全没有被他们的观众所影响。

“……天涯海角嗷嗷嗷。带上你的车把钥匙交给我。跟我私奔吧！”

Sam听到人们聚在一起互相交换的嘀咕声。他的脸烧着，放下捂着脸的手抓过Dean的手臂，想把他拉进房里。

“Dean，我们能不能别在走廊这么干？”他嘶嘶地用气声说着

Dean又把他的手拍开。

“Sam，我知道这太快了，”他继续唱，“我爱上了你。”

“噢，天呐。”Sam哀鸣着。

现在Sam知道这绝对不是Dean自己自愿这么唱的，但那些歌词依然让他脑袋炸开，一股滚烫瞬间流遍全身。上下楼的女孩们都在起哄，男孩们大笑着，他在大庭广众之下被他的哥哥唱歌求爱。他要是再羞耻一点，就要融化掉了。

“Sam，我知道这很疯狂，但是，Sam，我为你而疯狂……”

Dean的动作变得越来越浮夸，仿佛他是把这些歌唱给千里之外的某个人，而不是他眼前的Sam。看来整栋宿舍楼都要看着这戏演下去了。

“我做好了计划，Sam，我做好了计划，”Dean唱着，“我们私奔到海边，在那儿造一个房子！”

他深吸一口气把声调提到合声部分，而Sam再也受不了了。

“让我成为你的——”

“好！”Sam大喊着，抓着Dean的肩膀。“我跟你跑到什么地方都好，你就……别再唱了！答案是可以！”

Dean唱到一半停住了，突然停下来让最后一个音符显得有点刺耳。他眼中那奇怪的雾气消散了，完全被解脱和感激所取代。

“好！”他叫道，“真他妈太好了，终于完了！”

然后，他理所当然地捧住Sam的脸，给他印上一个大大的胜利之吻。

祝贺的掌声在走廊中爆发。

Dean抽身后退，Sam喘着气平复呼吸，嘴唇发烫，脑袋像被大卡车碾过一样。但接着他的哥哥没有像Sam以为的那样终于意识到自己干了什么，惊恐着后退，而是伸手到Sam的身后，抓过Josh把他拉出房间，然后叫道：“抱歉啦，伙计，你今晚要被赶出来了。”

接着他回头看着Sam，依然从刚才亲过他亲兄弟的小呆逼状态中僵住缓不过来，然后把Sam向后推回房间，跟在他身后把门提上。

门外的欢呼声和起哄声直到Dean再次在他身上俯上去才慢慢消散，Dean紧紧吻住Sam来不及闭上的嘴唇，舌头伸进去试图探到他的喉咙深处。

“去他的歌剧剧场控女巫——”Dean在亲吻间粗着气说道，“——见鬼的她居然跟我说我不懂那些——”Dean的手滑进Sam的腰侧，揉皱他的衬衫，“——以歌寄情什么的，于是——”Dean的手指插进Sam的股沟，正对着那一点，令Sam全身颤抖“——她给我下咒，让我得一直唱到我的真爱对我说好。”

“噢。”Sam的气息急促。Dean对他微笑着，又吻了下来，嘴唇缓慢而坚定地纠缠着。Sam忍不住想着这可有些话必须说出来啊，就是那种“但我们可是兄弟啊”，或者是“等等，我是你的真爱？”，又或者是“你知道我们俩都是直男，对吧？”但Sam弓着背感受着Dean按在他下腹的手掌，他想从今以后他们得收回那张“直得梆梆响”的牌了。

“来嘛，”注意到Sam的迟疑后，Dean在他耳边低语着，“你是想要还是不想要？如果你还要我证明的话我可以再唱几首——”

“天呐，别，”Sam哀鸣着，“你只要答应我别再大庭广众唱歌，要我干什么都可以。”

他向后倒在床上，把Dean拉到他身上。

Dean弯起嘴角。

“什么都可以？”


End file.
